mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 118: Celebrity Dream Date
"Celebrity Dream Date" was originally released on September 3, 2012 at 8:06 AM. Description Just ... just don't eat while listening to this episode. Please? Suggested Talking Points God Loves Pogs, Good Good Washer Boy, Exclusive Sneak Peek: How I Met Your Mother Finale, Wall Decor, Dyspepsia, Justin's Ghost Tours, Kafkaesque Outline Intro - God Loves Pogs 04:38 - I always have the same problem when I'm at a party or out with friends; for whatever reason, I'm always introduced to new people just as I come out of the bathroom and my hands are still a little wet from washing. So now I'm stuck stepping out of a bathroom and immediately giving a damn handshake. It doesn't make for a good first impression. So, what's the proper response to a handshake request when you have wet hands? -- Washed In Wisconsin 16:05 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Kevin, who asks: If your celebrity crush says he or she will go out with u if.....? You eat just a little bit of his or her poop would you do it? 21:10 - I just moved into an apartment for the new semester of my college year; while my room looks good, I have an issue; there is nothing on my walls. I thought this wouldn't be an issue, but staring at the void of nothing surrounding me is making me edgy. So what should I put up there? -- Good Idea-less in Georgia 27:03 - I recently started a new job, but I have a problem; a manager burps, constantly, and never excuses himself. He mentioned once that he burps when he is hungry, but that would mean he's hungry all the time. The other day I think he burped in front of a customer and didn't say anything. Also, these are not little burps. Should I say something to him, and if so, what should I say? Is this just a guy thing that girls just have to deal with? I was bullied by a burper in elementary school, so maybe I'm more sensitive to burps. Please help me out. -- Grossed Out in Greenich 33:16 - MZ - Personal message from Boyfriend Dan. Personal message from Britty. Sponsored by Outlast (mobile game). Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 42:31 - My lady friend's sister got knocked up by a questionable suitor from your hometown. We're headed to the wedding next month and seek your guidance for things to do in Huntington that don't involve feigning confidence in the unholiest of unions. 48:56 - Y - Sent in by Josh Dykes, from Yahoo Answers user Anon21, who asks: Would you love your child if they turned into a snake? 52:42 - Housekeeping 57:06 - FY - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Jonathan, who asks: Help my computer is playing Jackie Chan Adventures and I don't know why? Quotes On Holidays On Interior Design Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Krista Whalen Category:Video Games Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Marriage Category:Bathroom Category:Emily Wall